A Black Ops Life
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: "I've been to hell and back. With only one thing, one person on my mind constantly. My Yuki-tenshi, or my Snow Angel. As long as she's on my mind. I'll do whatever it takes, to end the chaos of the world." This is the story of a teen who tries to get the hang of a normal life while stopping a Terrorist organisation. NarutoXYukino, YuiXHachiman. Black Ops Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Alright. This is either attempt number 3 or attempt number 4 at writing this story. This has definitely been a harder one to write. Maybe cause Snafu is more down to earth and deals with real life. Either way, I hope to do well with this story. Now let's move on then.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **(Story Start)(Play Skillet Out Of Hell)**

A blonde haired blue eyed teen was sitting in a military plane as it flew above the skies of Asia. The Military plane had left from it's headquarters in the US early in the morning and was on it's way to Japan. The reason for this? Former Military Scientist Minato Namikaze and Formerly Military Operative Kushina Uzumaki were currently being held hostage in their own home, a small manor outside of Tokyo. The blonde teen stared at a small screen on the plane as he held a black USP.45 in his hand. A tooth pick was in his mouth as the pilot turned to the teen.

The teen when standing, stood at just over six feet in height. He was wearing a pair of black pants with knee pads on. On his feet were lace up black boots that stopped midway up his shin. Covering his chest was a black jacket underneath a black vest. A knife was holstered on his left shoulder. A tooth pick was held tightly between his lips as he checked the ammo of his gun.

"Looking forward to going home kid?" The pilot chuckled as the blonde checked the sights on his pistol.

"Wish it was under better circumstance." He said calmly as the pilot looked at the screen.

"Man, poor people." He said getting the blondes attention.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked as the pilot gestured to the screen.

"The Hostages. Apparently, they lost their kid years ago." He said as the blonde turned his attention from his gun back to the screen.

"A kidnapping." He said as the pilot laughed slightly.

"Yeah and now years later, their boy could be dead and here they are being held hostage." The Pilot said as he looked at the blonde. "You know, you actually look like the guy." He said as the teen holstered his weapon and grabbed the Radio.

"There's a reason to that." He said as he turned the Radio on. "This is Naruto to base. I repeat, this is Naruto to base do you read me?" He asked as he heard slight static until a voice sounded from the radio.

"This is base, we read you." The voice said as Naruto smiled.

"Reporting in. ETA to jump spot is twenty minutes. What's the plan?" Naruto asked as he could hear papers being moved around on the other side of the radio.

"You are to be testing the new recruits by taking them on a mission to rescue Minato and Kushina from their hostage situation. Disguise yourself as one and try to take the lead. Do not be afraid to take names of those who don't follow orders." The man said as Naruto smiled and placed the Radio down.

"So your names Naruto huh?" The pilot asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yep. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said as the pilot laughed.

"No shit?" He asked getting a nod. "The son makes a return years later and saves his parents. Sounds nice." He said as Naruto pulled a watch out from his pocket.

"Thanks for the flight man." He said as he clipped the watch around his wrist and placed a mask on.

The mask was black in colour and covered everything but his mouth and eyes. After which, Naruto placed a pair of goggles over his eyes and walked into the back of the plane. When he arrived, he saw a three other soldiers dressed the same way as him.

"Alright guys, command centre put me in charge on this mission. As such, I'd expect you to follow my orders to the letter. If I say jump, you jump. If I say shoot, you shoot. Got it?" Naruto asked as they all nodded. "Good. Get your chutes on. We've got a few minutes till we jump." He said as one of the recruits stood to his feet.

"Why did command chose you to lead this mission?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Usually I wouldn't be involved with this mission due to my ties with the hostages. But this happened when I was returning home, as such they put me in charge due to me knowing the place." He said as the one who stood to his feet folded his arms.

"So they chose you at random out of the four of us?" He asked as Naruto looked checked his gun one more time.

"Listen here. I don't question command, I just follow orders." He said as he looked at the three. "Tell me, what your names?" He asked them as the one in front of him scoffed.

"The names Dexter Griff." He said as Naruto noticed a golden glove on the mans left hand.

"I'm Lavernius Tucker." Another said as he was flipping a blue knife in his right hand.

"I'm Leonard Church." The Final one said as Naruto noticed that he had two blue gloves on.

"You'll find out my name afterwards. But this is our mission." Naruto said as a screen turned on showing Minato and Kushina's faces. "Rescue the Hostages and take out any hostiles. And keep your eyes cleared for a girl with black hair as well." Naruto said as he handed out night vision goggles.

"What are these for?" Church asked as Naruto looked out the nearest window.

"Minato and Kushina are ex military. As such, the people most likely cut the power. As such, we need these to see." Naruto said as a green light went off above his head.

"We're above the drop zone." He said as Griff, Church and Tucker stood up in a single file line. "Remember, follow my lead." He said as the door opened.

"We're about to parachute out of a plane to save a bunch of former military people? Sounds like fun." Griff said as Naruto jumped from the plane.

The others followed, seeing just a small light coming from Naruto's back as they fell to the ground. Once they reached the right altitude, Naruto pulled his cord, something his comrades copied once they were a further away from each other. From their position in the sky, they could see the flashing blue and red lights of cop cars positioned in front of the targets house. They watched as Naruto pulled around and landed in the backyard.

The house itself was a two storey building, mainly wooden in terms of material. It also had a marble base as well. A black roof, and multiple plants around the back yard. They could also see a small pool at the back. When they landed, they saw Naruto duck behind a small bush, big enough to hide him. Griff followed him and dived to a nearby tree while the others took position next to a small hedge along the fence line.

"Silenced Secondary only." He said over the radio as the group placed silencers on the end of their pistols.

Walking out of the bush, Naruto saw two of the home invaders leaving the house to check the area.

"Captain, me and Church have a angle to take them both out." Tucker said over the radio.

"Roger that. Take them out quickly." Naruto said as he and Griff watched.

The two invaders took one step onto the lawn before a bullet found it's home within their brain. The two bodies dropped to the ground, and within a instant, Naruto and Griff grabbed the bodies before moving them into a hiding spot. Once the bodies where hidden, they group of four moved to the back door where they all took off their normal goggles and placed the night vision goggles on.

"Keep low, keep quiet." Naruto ordered them as he opened the door slowly.

Looking around the room, they found themselves within a dining room. Moving to the door into the hallway, Naruto was able to see two people standing guard in front of a door into what Naruto assumed was the living room. He backed around the corner as one of the guards pointed a flash light in his direction. Using the light as a easier way to see, Naruto waited for it to disappear before he grabbed his nearest comrade, which happened to be Griff.

"Make some noise. Get their attention." He said as Griff grabbed a plate off the counter and smashed it against the ground.

The four took off their goggles as they heard two sets of footsteps. Naruto stuck to the wall next to the door and had his pistol ready. Griff hid underneath the table while Tucker hid behind the counter. Church on the other hand, dropped to the ground and acted like a corpse, something that had Naruto shaking his head. The two guards walked into the room where they saw Church. They both pointed their AUG assault rifles towards him just in case they caught any sign of movement.

Had they been smarter, they would've looked around them. For once they entered the room, Naruto aimed at the back of one of their heads as Tucker did the same.

"Over here." Was Griff's warning as Naruto and Tucker pulled the trigger.

"Two more corpses to the body count." Naruto said before the group grabbed their flash light and left the dining room.

Moving through the house, Naruto heard what sounded like a struggle upstairs. Looking to his team, he nodded to them as he moved up the stairs slowly. Meanwhile, Tucker lead the group into the living room where they found Minato and Kushina.

"Minato sir, are you OK?" Tucker asked as Church scoffed.

"There Japanese Tucker, they don't speak english." He said as Kushina growled.

"Untie us now." She ordered as Tucker tried to calm them down while Griff left with a flash light to try and turn on the power.

"Calm down miss Kushina. My name is Lavernius Tucker. I'm here to help." He said as he quickly freed them both from their bonds.

After that had been done, the group heard the sounds of crashing and swearing coming from upstairs. Trying to lighten the mood though, Griff found the power box and flipped the power back on.

"And God said, let there be light." He joked before he heard a girl scream.

"Yukino!" Kushina screamed in worry as she bolted up the stairs.

(Just now upstairs)

After making it to the top of the stairs, Naruto heard the sounds of a man laughing. And the sounds of a resisting woman. Making his way to the door the noise originated from, he opened it slowly only to come across a sight that made his blood boil. A young teenage girl with black hair and ocean blue eyes was laying on the ground. Her yellow blouse was torn open as she covered her chest. Her white skirt had been torn up the sides revealing a set of white panties at the top. A man loomed over her with a lecherous grin on his face as Naruto backed away from the door slightly. Kicking it open, getting a scream from the girl as the lights turned on. Naruto charged the man and tackled him on to the bed.

Once they landed, Naruto threw a few punches at the mans ribs before they rolled off the bed. When they hit the ground, the rapist pinned Naruto to the ground and went to through a punch. Seeing this, Naruto moved his head so the man punched the ground instead. A light crack sounded from the impact. The man pulled his hand back as Naruto headbutted the man and switched places. Grabbing the mans head, he slammed it against the ground before he leaned back to dodge a left hook thrown at him. Wrapping his arm around the attempting rapists own, Naruto threw his weight to the left, breaking the mans arm at the elbow joint. Grabbing him by the throat, Naruto took a punch to the face as the man ripped Naruto's mask off, showing his blonde hair to the girl who's eyes widened. Releasing his grip on the mans throat, Naruto pulled out his personal knife, a small six inch blade with a black handle and the name Yukino engraved on the side of the blade in cursive.

Standing up enough to flip the man onto his stomach, Naruto pulled the mans arm into a chicken wing hold. His right hand resting on the back of his left shoulder blade, before he drove his knife through the mans hand and into the bone. Grabbing his new hostage, Naruto heard footsteps approaching as he pulled out his gun and placed it at the back of the mans head.

"Yukino!" He heard as Kushina ran into the room.

"Kaa-san." The girl Yukino said relieved as Kushina pulled her into a hug.

Meanwhile, Naruto pulled the man to his feet and forced him to the door. His knife digging into the mans back more.

"Your coming with me asshole." He said pushing the man out the door as Griff charged up to him and knocked the man out with a running clothesline. With Naruto ducking under the attack and the last second.

"I'll take this captain." He said as Naruto pulled his knife out of the mans back.

Backing away, he cleaned the knife off his blade before he walked back into a room with a sigh as he held his pistol in his right hand and unloaded the clip.

"Save that for later." He said as Kushina pulled away from Yukino.

"So-

"Captain, there's someone else here!" Church called from down the hall.

Naruto holstered his gun before he walked down the hall. Missing the fact Kushina turned to see his features as tears welled in his eyes.

"It's him." She said as Yukino silently cried.

"He's finally back." She said happily.

Meanwhile, Naruto entered the room to see a girl around seven years of age with bright red hair and purple eyes sitting in a corner tied up. She gazed at him in fear as he moved over and cut her free.

"Who are you?" He asked kindly as she looked away from him. "Don't worry, I'm a friend." He assured the girl who mumbled under her breath.

"Mito Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Little Mito-chan then." He said gently as she glared at him slightly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said shocking her as Church's arms fell limp at his side. "Guess you can call me Onii-chan then." He said as he gently picked her up.

"I'll gather the others in the living room." Church said as Naruto nodded.

"Roger that." He said calmly as the girl slowly passed out against his chest.

(Ten minutes later)

The Uzumaki-Namikaze family and their adopted daughter Yukino Yukinoshita sat in the living room as Church dealt with anyone outside, explaining that the situation was handled and that no one was injured bar those who did invaded the family home first. The man thoughts on their minds was the blonde leader of the team who walked into the room. Spinning his unloaded pistol by the trigger.

"So, how have you all been for the last ten years?" He asked awkwardly as he heard light sobbing.

"It's really you." Kushina said rubbing the tears from her eyes as Naruto stopped spinning his gun and holstered it on his right thigh.

"Yeah. Ten long years and I'm finally back." He said calmly as he felt someone leaning against his chest.

Looking down, he found Yukino, covered in a blanket leaning against him. Gently resting a hand on her waist, he let a gentle smile come across his face.

"Don't worry my Yuki-tenshi. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." He said loud enough for them all to hear.

 **(End)**

 **A/n: All right I'm back and here is one of my newer stories I announced in the last update I did. I think or it was the update before that. I'm not too sure. But anyway, I have rewritten this story twice before I've gotten to this one that I'm actually a lot happier with. As it is, I've also started a Naruto/Overlord story with a small bit of Fullmetal Alchemist. That should be out soon as well as the next chapter of Demon's Of Destruction as I now have my own copy of Tales Of Berseria. I fucken love the game. Not only that, but I also have the next chapter for A simple Priest and Testament Of A Hero in development as well. So I'll see you guys in the next update/Story post.**

 **Also, Church, Griff and Tucker are from the Rooster Teeth Red Vs Blue series. I own nothing of that series and all credit goes to Rooster Teeth for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Chapter 2 and yet this one isn't as popular as the others. Oh well, I've been having a ball planning things out for this story. So unlike the first chapter, the pace of this story is going to slow down immensely. Here Naruto is now trying to blend in with Society after being a soldier for so long. So unless something comes up, it'll be more focused on him getting used to the normal life. Oh and I'll say this now, Church, Griff and Tucker can speak in Japanese. Now let's go. But before that, Holy shit Solace The Sun Master followed this story. Not gonna lie, he's kinda the reason I wanted to write this and it was thanks to him that I first heard of Snafu, so thanks for the support everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Snafu, Hachiman and Yukino would already be together. And if I owned Naruto I would've done a lot of things differently.**

 **(Skillet Out Of Hell) (Story Start)**

It was a beautiful morning in Tokyo Japan. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. If one were to look at the way nature seemed to thrive, they would find themselves falling in love with it quite quickly. Our protagonist on the other hand...was not such a person. Azure blue eyes opened with a frown on the owners face as he left his room and walked out to the back yard. Feeling around, he grabbed a rock that was on the ground with a yawn. When it finished, he reared his arm back before throwing the rock towards the source of the noise. It didn't hit the birds, instead hitting the branch they were on causing them to fly off.

"Annoying little pests." He grumbled to himself as he walked back inside and moved towards the kitchen.

Looking around, he nodded to himself as he grabbed out some random ingredients for breakfast. Placing them down on the counter, he looked at what he had gathered before him. Eggs, bacon, butter, oil, and some bread. Nodding to himself, he grabbed the nearby apron that hung next to the oven and tied it up.

While he proceeded to make breakfast for those in the house, he remembered the true reason as to why he was sent back home in the first place. And why he was sent with back up. Apparently a new terrorist group was created and targeted his parents in order to get their hands on the experimental tech that they were creating. Naruto smiled as he remembered seeing his parents smiling face.

'They looked so happy. I guess they held onto that small shred of hope that I'd return.' He thought to himself as his thoughts trailed off towards Yukino. 'And she doesn't seemed to have changed a bit.' He continued before he grabbed a nearby knife as he heard footsteps.

"So it wasn't a dream." The soft voice belonging to the black haired teen who was wearing black pajamas said as Naruto put the knife down as he grabbed a bowel and some eggs.

"No. My new team and I arrived last night, took out some of our visitors and then subdued the others." He said calmly as he continued on making breakfast. The sound of a chair being moved was the only thing that let him know that he wasn't alone once more.

"Thank you." She said quietly as Naruto glanced at her over his shoulder.

"There's no reason to thank me. In fact I'd rather see that smile of yours that I love." He said smiling before he looked away.

"Your making food?" She asked as he nodded.

"I learnt how to cook while I was gone. Whether I was out in the wild on at our home base, I usually cooked for the squad." He answered as Yukino frowned.

"Why won't you look at me?" She asked as Naruto closed his eyes.

"Because your still the same as the day I was kidnapped. Where as I've...changed." Naruto said looking down.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Naruto never stopped in his movements.

"As I am now, I won't hesitate to end the life of those who try to harm you. I'm no longer the innocent child I use to be...I'm now just a soldier who does what he's told." He said calmly as he heard a scoff.

"And yet here you are. No one told you to make breakfast. No one told you that you have to do anything. That part of you that needs to rely on others still exists deep down." Yukino said as Naruto pulled out a plate.

Placing the food on the plate, he laid it down in front of the girl with a smile.

"And it's because of you. That I want to try and...adjust to a normal life." Naruto said as they both turned to the door to see Mito walking in.

"Good morning Mito-chan." Yukino said happily as the girl ran over and hugged the black haired teen as Naruto smiled at her.

"So what's your plan for the day Yukino-chan?" Naruto asked as the black haired teen brought the small child into her lap.

"I'll be attending school today and then I'll continue to look for a new place to live." She said as Mito stared at Naruto with distrust.

"What are your plans for Nee-chan?" She asked as Naruto smiled.

"To love and protect her down to my last breath." Naruto answered before he turned his attention towards the blushing teen in mention. "If your looking for a new place to live. I suggest making it at least two bedrooms." He mentioned as she raised a brow as her blush disappeared.

"Why would I do that?" She asked seriously as Naruto walked out from around the counter and stood behind her.

Before both her and Mito knew it, Naruto had draped his arms around the two of them and hugged them tightly.

"Because I'm not leaving you alone anymore." Naruto said calmly as his hold tightened on the girls.

"So your not gonna leave me alone?" Yukino asked as Naruto let go of them.

"Yep." Naruto said simply, popping the p at the end.

Meanwhile, Mito looked at the two in confusion. Not really understanding what the two were talking about.

"So what time do you leave for school?" Naruto asked as Yukino looked at the clock on the wall.

"In a hour." She said simply as Mito got off of her lap.

"Alright then. I'll walk you to school and pick you up afterwards." Naruto said as he sat down on the ground and leaned up against the wall under the clock.

"There's no need for you to do that." Yukino said as Naruto chuckled.

"I'll be able to get a little bit of knowledge on this town and be able to find my way around town." Naruto said as he gazed outside. "Besides, it's a beautiful day today and I need to make sure I don't get lazy now that I'm home." Naruto continued with a sigh.

Mito ran past him and quickly made her way to her parents room to ask some questions about her older brother. She remembered seeing photos of him and Yukino together, but she never really asked about him.

"Go get ready then." Yukino said, drawing Naruto's attention as he noticed a small twinkle on her finger.

"Alright then...Darling." Naruto teased as he stood to his feet and retreated to his room.

Meanwhile, Yukino sat in her chair as one of her hands drifted over to the other. She slowly rubbed a golden ring that sat on her right ring finger as a large smile as she looked towards the door he went out.

'I may not want to rely on you...but I know you won't let me do that. It's just who you are. Your the type of person who wants to help others even if they don't want help. You may say you just follow orders and do what your told, but that's not the Naruto I know.' Yukino thought as she stepped off of her chair. 'And that's why. I feel the way I do.' Yukino continued as she made her way to her own room, stopping only to look into the room of her caregivers to find them happily talking with Mio. 'This family that I have. It's been incomplete without you. To finally have you back in my life...fills me with joy. I just wish I could say that to you.' She finished as she entered her room and grabbed her uniform.

(With Naruto, Half an hour later)

The young soldier was currently sitting in his room, twirling a knife around in the palm of his hand while he glanced at his watch. Standing to his feet, he laid his knife on the table next to him before he walked over to a duffel bag that sat in the corner of the room. Opening it, he grabbed out some casual clothes.

After getting dressed, Naruto stepped out of his room only to find Yukino waiting outside of it. Her hand raised to knock on the door. Looking over the girl, he found her dressed within the uniform of what Naruto guessed to be the nearest school. A black blazer with a white shirt underneath it, a red ribbon tie, a plaid skirt and black stockings up to her knees. Those were the clothes that blessed his view as she gazed at his style of dress. A pair of black jeans and brown boots covered his lower half while his upper was hidden by a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black vest over it. While it was surprising to the girl that he would have such clothes when he was gone, she had to admit that he looked good in them.

Raising her hands up, she messed with his hair slightly, trying to tame the wild blonde locks. Smiling at the girls actions, Naruto gently grabbed her wrists and lowered them down, shaking his head with a light chuckle.

"So I'm guessing your ready to head to school now?" Naruto asked before he checked his watch. "Half an hour early." He added as an afterthought.

"It's perfectly normal for me to want to arrive at school early. It shows diligence." She said, crossing her arms as Naruto raised his in surrender.

"That's a good answer." Naruto said before he started walking to the front door as Yukino split off and grabbed her bag.

When she came back to the front door, she found Naruto speaking with one of his friends.

"Now Church, I want you to do whatever my parents tell you to do. Treat them as though the orders came from my own mouth." Naruto said calmly as Church saluted his commanding officer and ran off to inform the others.

Once he was gone Naruto turned to see Yukino dressed in her uniform while she stared at him with a small smile.

"How long have you been there?" He asked as Yukino smiled.

"Just a little bit." She answered before she walked out the front door.

Shutting the door behind him, Naruto followed after Yukino until they both stood side by side. She led the way as Naruto took in the sights of the area until they eventually arrived at the nearby school.

"So this is where you study." Naruto said as he looked over the building with a smile.

"Class 2-J." Yukino said simply as she smiled at her fiance. "I have some...acquaintances that I would like you to meet after school." She said before walking towards the entrance as Naruto watched. She turned around and offered a small wave as Naruto waved back, a loving smile on the face of the couple before he noticed the stares he was getting from the other students.

Turning around, he decided to go for a walk around town before he returned to meet Yukino's friends.

'I wonder what Yukino would say to me joining her club.' He thought to himself as he remembered a small chat he had with his mother. 'I know she'd be surprised to see me but still.' Naruto smiled at his train of thought as he wandered. Eventually stopping at a small ice cream stand.

Grabbing himself a green tea flavored ice cream, Naruto sat down as he slowly licked away at it. Smiling at the bitterness behind the treat, Naruto just enjoyed his day. Even if it was boring considering the life style he lived before. But while it was boring, he had to admit...it was nice to just be a normal teen. To just be a teen wandering around town, not worrying about those he cares about being in trouble. Just him...being him. Smiling to himself, he gave the owner of the stand a good amount of cash that Kushina had given him before he decided to hit the nearest library and do some reading.

(Hours later)

Naruto was seated within the local library, a pair of black rimmed glasses covered his eyes as he read over a page in the book he was reading. Hearing an alarm go off on the watch that sat upon his wrist. He closed the book with a quiet sigh as he stood to his feet and pulled out a case that was within his vest. Opening the case, he placed his glasses within it before he returned the case to it's safe place. Putting the book back, he left the library as he was forced to squint due to the light of the sun.

You see, due to missions where Naruto was forced to look through a sniper scope or through a pair of binoculars, the amount of times the light of the sun was reflected off into his own eyes had done small amounts of damage to his eyes. What only made this worst was on some days, Naruto would simply lay on the ground staring at the ground. The sun blazing in the sky. Due to these happenings, Naruto was diagnosed with having a need to wear a pair of glasses. This was something he only did sometimes as his vision was very iffy. Some days it would be fine and he would be able to go without glasses, but if he strained his eyes too much then he would be forced to use his glasses for the rest of the day.

As such, Naruto's vision was a bit worse than it usually is. He still managed to find his way back to the school were he found Yukino standing outside.

"Oi, Yukino-chan." He called with a wave as the blue eyed girl turned to face him.

"It's about time you got here." She said as Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry. I was at the library and just found myself getting lost among the literature their." He said with a small smile as Yukino grabbed his hand and started to pull him into the school.

The couple, just walked through the halls as Naruto glanced around the inside of the school until they were stopped by one of the faculty members. This women could easily be mistaken for Yukino's mother, had Naruto not already met the women in person. The woman standing in front of him was a fairly tall, busty woman. She has purple eyes and long, black hair that reaches her shins, sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders. She is seen wearing a knee length white jacket similar to a lab coat, a black vest, and black pants with a brown belt. Underneath her vest is a dress shirt and a loosely worn short tie.

"Hiratsuka-sensei." Yukino said with a bow as Naruto gave one of his own.

"What are you doing out here Yukinoshita?" Shizuka Hiratsuka asked as she turned her gaze to the smiling Naruto. "And who is this?" She continued before Naruto stepped in.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm thinking of transferring into the school." Naruto said as Yukino looked at him in surprise as the teacher smiled.

"Shizuka Hiratsuka blondie. And if your as respectful as Yukinoshita here, I think I'm gonna like having you here." She said before she turned around and walked away from the two. "Good luck on getting into the school blondie." She said as she waved the two off. Letting Yukino guide Naruto through the school herself.

"So your gonna join this school?" Yukino asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. If I want a normal life, then I gotta experience one. Besides school can't be that bad." Naruto said with a smile before Yukino stopped outside a seemingly empty classroom.

Opening the door, Naruto was granted with the sight of two people sitting down at a large table. Both the same age as Yukino, one a girl and the other a boy. Looking at the girl, he noticed that she has fair skin, light orange hair that is almost always seen with the loose side bun and peach-reddish eyes. Her light orange hair was tied up in a loose side bun. She was texting away on her phone and only stopped when the only other boy grabbed her attention and gestured to the door.

"Yukinon! Welcome back!" She cheered as she stood to her feet and ran over to the two. "Who's this?" She asked as Naruto waved at her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It's nice to see that Yukino is more of a social butterfly then I thought." He said getting a small jab from the blushing raven haired girl.

"Nice to meet ya Naru. I'm Yui Yuigahama." She said bowing slightly as a bright smile appeared on her face. "And the one sitting at the table is Hikky." She said as Naruto turned his attention to the boy.

The boy was of average height with medium-short length black hair. His most prominent feature is his set of dead fish-eyes and a short strand of hair sticking upwards.

"Hachiman Hikigaya." He said plainly as Naruto nodded, already getting a read on the guy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hachiman." Naruto said as Hachiman nodded slowly.

'What's up with this guy? He gives off this sense of being easy to get along with. Yet he also seems to not know how to interact with others.' Hachiman thought to himself as he observed Naruto who was being bombarded with questions by Yui.

After Yukino managed to calm down her friend, the group sat down at the table and enjoyed a small cup of tea as the two girls chatted among themselves while Naruto sat closer to Hachiman.

"She's a hyperactive one isn't she?" Naruto asked as Hachiman never turned his eyes from the book in his hands.

"What you call being hyperactive I call being annoying. I'd rather sit in a corner of the room and not be disturbed." Hachiman said as Naruto chuckled.

"To be honest. You and me both." He said as Hachiman turned to face him. "I'm not the type of person to enjoy being noticed. I'd rather just fade into the background and let those who enjoy being around others do all the talking." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ironic considering your looks." Hachiman pointed out as Naruto laughed.

"Unfortunately. I'm not gonna be able to hide easily." Naruto said as he grabbed some of his blonde locks.

"You don't look like the type to hide away from others." Hachiman said as Naruto glanced at him.

"Sometimes we just wanna enjoy the peace we have." Naruto said simply as he pulled out a small box of mints before popping one in his mouth.

"Ain't that right." Hachiman agreed before he noticed the blonde offering him a mint. "Are you saying I have bad breath?" He asked as the blonde shook his head.

"Just trying to make friends. And a down to earth guy like you seems good." Naruto said as Hachiman took the offered mint.

"Your just gonna be a giant pain for me aren't you?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, the type of people who look on the realistic side of the world gotta stick together after all." Naruto said as Hachiman felt some form of respect for the blonde.

'He'll probably ignore me in the end. It's better that way in the end.' Hachiman thought to himself as the two sat in silence until Yukino noticed it was getting late.

(Later that night)

After the group split, Naruto and Yukino arrived at home to find everyone sitting at the dining table. Placing her bag down, Naruto and Yukino joined them as the ate as a family.

"Church and the others were so helpful today Naruto-kun. I think you should keep them." Kushina said as Naruto smiled.

"Your acting as if they were pets Kaa-chan. But if they aren't causing too much trouble. Then I guess I can take it easy on training them sometimes." Naruto said as his recruits chowed down on their dinner.

"So what's your plans for the rest of the night Yukino-chan?" Minato asked as Yukino swallowed her food and placed her fork and knife down.

"I'm going to continue to look for a place for Naruto and I to live." She answered as Kushina smiled at the girl she called her own.

"Don't stay up too late. Deciding on a play to live is not something to be done while suffering from lack of sleep." Kushina said as Naruto stood to his feet, his plate cleaned off as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's almost like he never disappeared to begin with." Minato said as Kushina nodded while the others slowly vanished from the table, finishing their food as well.

"I just wish we weren't letting go of him so quickly." Kushina said sadly as Minato sighed.

"It was bound to happen. We may have just got him back, but we're not the only ones in his life. And it's because of that, that I'm fine with him leaving the nest already." Minato said as he smiled at his wife.

"Your right Minato. I'm just happy that he's perfectly healthy." Kushina said as she gazed at a small photo that sat on a small table in the corner of the dinning room.

A smiling Naruto holding a smiling Yukino as she hugged them both tightly. Minato standing next to her with a large smile as the photo was taken. It was one of their happiest moments before Naruto's disappearance.

 **(END)**

 **Now as you can see. I'm taking this story slow. I won't be rushing into anything as besides a few things I have planned out in the future. The most of this story is Naruto readjusting to normal life after being a black ops operative. But once shit goes down, you'll get to see black ops Naruto back in action. Now I'll see you guys in the next update and before some ask. Yes Naruto and Yukino are already engaged. The events will be revealed later but for now, they are already together. So good day/night and see ya later.**


End file.
